Denmark's Favourite Valentine
by QueenDenNorLover
Summary: DenNor. Valentine's Day Oneshot. Denmark and Norway have a lovable day. May or may not have someone proposing. Kisses, and fluff. K to be safe!


**Sorry in advance for how I finished it... It was embarrassing for me!**

 **Lucas - Norway  
William - Denmark  
Aron - Iceland  
Tino - Finland  
Berwald - Sweden**

 **Don't own Hetalia!**

" _HEY!" A young teen shouted to someone._

" _Yes…" The person replied._

" _Do you promise to love me, and be with me forever?" The first teen asked._

" _Yes I promise…" The second teen answered._

" _Let's seal it with a kiss." The first teen said._

 _The second teen sighed, but gave the first his first kiss._

 _OOOOooooOOOO_

William grinned at his lover since the Viking age. Lucas, his lover, rolled his eyes, but gave him a small smile anyways.

"Hey Lucas! What're we doing tomorrow?" William asked, wondering what they will do on Valentine's day.

"You don't need to know." Lucas told William, with a small smirk. William pouted.

"Yes I do." William gave Lucas his puppy dog eyes. Lucas, who is immune to them rolled his eyes at that.

"No you don't," Lucas said, wanting this conversation to be over, and forgotten.

"But Lu-" William started, as Lucas kissed him.

"Shut up." Lucas said after the short kiss, and kissed him again. William smiled into the kiss, and forgot about what they were just talking about. William deepened the kiss by grabbing Lucas's hips, and backing him to a wall. Lucas wrapped his arms around William's neck.

"Let's go upstairs…" Lucas muttered in William's ear after the kiss broke. William grinned in happiness in thought of what will most likely happen. They kissed again.

"Eww! Gross! Get a room guys!" Aron groaned as he walked into the living room with a snack.

"Okay!" William grinned and picked up Lucas like a girl.

"Put me down!" Lucas groaned in annoyance.

"Umm… Never mind! Don't get a room! I want my ears to be innocent…" Aron groaned at what he knew was going to happen.

"Can't hear you!" William shouted as he ran upstairs, carrying Lucas in his arms.

Aron sighed and told Mr. Puffin, who flew into the room because of all the commotion, "They are like rabbits, I swear."

In the morning Lucas was the first one to wake up. Lucas sighed and looked around for his slippers.

He wanted his morning coffee.

Once he found his slippers he walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. In the kitchen he saw Tino and Berwald sitting around the kitchen table, talking.

"Good morning Lucas!" Tino smiled at the Norwegian.

"Morning." Lucas mumbled, still half asleep. Berwald handed him the coffee he made for Lucas. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome." Berwald replied.

Lucas looked around for something to eat. Tino saw Lucas's eyes dart around.

"Do you want breakfast?" Tino asked as Lucas took a sip of his coffee. Lucas nodded. "Berwald made breakfast!"

Lucas sat down at the table, and put eggs on the plate he grabbed.

Once Lucas finished breakfast, he started to read his favourite book. He won't tell anyone, but it's a romance novel.

William bounded down the stairs. "'Mornin' 'vryone!" William yawned tiredly.

"Good afternoon." Lucas said, trying to trick his lover.

"What! It can't be past lunch time! Aron isn't up yet!" William panicked.

"Aron wakes up at around 1 every day." Lucas reminded the Dane.

"Well what time is it?" William asked Lucas, neither of them noticing Tino and Berwald walked into the room.

"12:30" Lucas lied.

"9:43." Tino replied at the same time as Lucas.

"Lier." William pouted, and stuck his tongue out at Lucas. Lucas rolled his eyes at the childish action.

"You're a gullible child." Lucas retorted.

"No I'm not." William's pout became bigger.

"Whatever." Lucas muttered, and got back to reading.

"Hey Tino! What's for breakfast?" William asked and Lucas tried to ignore him.

Lucas couldn't, and gave a small smile at William's first words to Tino.

After William ate breakfast, he tried to cuddle with Lucas. Lucas kept shoving him away, wanting to read his book.

After a few minutes, Lucas gave up, and cuddled with William.

The two of them, mainly William, started talking about nothing. There were a few kisses here and there, but nothing too big.

"EWW!" Peter cried out when he walked in the house, after visiting his brother. Lucas gave William a small peck on the lips.

"DAD! Can you get them to stop kissing!" Peter cried as he ran upstairs. William burst into laughter.

"Shut up." Lucas told William with a small embarrassed blush on his face. "You know Berwald is going to come down any moment now."

"Oh crap! Lucas! Can we hide in your room?" William asked, realization hitting him.

"No." Lucas told William, standing up to get a cup of coffee.

"Please?" William asked, giving Lucas his puppy dog eyes.

Lucas tried to resist. "Fine." He sighed.

He can almost fully immune to those eyes.

William ran downstairs into Lucas's room, and Lucas followed him, cursing him under his breath.

Nothing really big happened until after lunch when Lucas decided he and William were to go on a walk to the nearby park.

The two held hands and walked through the garden part of the park. Once Lucas wasn't looking, William picked a flower for Lucas. He hid it behind his back.

"Hey Lucas!" William called out to Lucas, who was a little bit ahead of him.

"What?" Lucas asked, wondering what his Danish lover wanted.

"Come here!" William grinned. Lucas rolled his eyes, but went over to the Danish man anyways.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked, accidentally sounding colder than what he wanted.

"Well. Here! Glad Valentinsdag min kærlighed.(Happy Valentine's Day, my love)" William told Lucas in his native language. Lucas gave William a smile.

"Glad Valentinsdag også, min kjærlighet.(Happy Valenitne's Day too, my love)" Lucas replied in his native language.

"Jeg elsker dig.(I love you)" William told Lucas, as he gave him a hug.

"Jeg elsker deg også.(I love you too)" Lucas replied, and gave William a small kiss on the cheek.

William blushed from all the attention he was getting from Lucas today.

"Let's get dinner." Lucas mumbled, not wanting to move from the spot he was in.

"Okay." William replied, as he, reluctantly, let go of Lucas.

"Can I show you my favourite spot first?" Lucas asked William, who nodded.

Lucas tried to hide his smile, as he lead his lover into a clearing. It was the clearing where the two shared their first kiss.

What surprised William was that there was a blanked on the ground, and plates full of warm food. Someone must of set that up not to long ago.

"Aron went and set this up before he went and hung out with his lover." Lucas explained as he sat down on one side of the blanket.

William nodded in understanding. "That's nice of Aron… How did you manage to get him to do it?"

"I told him he won't have to call me big brother for half a month." Lucas explained, as if it was obvious. William smiled at that.

"You gave up one of your favourite pass times for us?" William asked tears of happiness in his eyes. Lucas nodded.

"Of course. I do love you after all." Lucas replied, a small smile on his face.

After dinner Lucas looked nervous. Not that nervous to an outsider's eye, so to William, he looked really nervous.

"What's up?" William asked, wondering why Lucas was nervous.

"You love me right?" Lucas asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes… What's up with that question?" William asked, but Lucas ignored it.

"You promise to be with me forever?" Lucas asked. "Even if we are at war?"

"Of course I will. Nothing can keep us apart." William responded.

Lucas grabbed something from his pocket and tossed it to William, while his face was bright red.

"Will… Will… Vil du gifte deg med meg?(Will you marry me)" Lucas asked nervously. William opened it and saw two rings. One must of been for Lucas, and the other for William.

William looked at Lucas in shock. They never talked about marriage before. This was so unexpected. William always thought the promise they made as kids would be good enough.

Lucas started to get disappointed when William didn't answer.

"YES!" William shouted, and hugged his, now, fiance.

Lucas gave William a big smile, full of happiness and love. William looked at Lucas in admiration.

He's never smiled like that. Ever.

 **I NEEDED that last bit, no matter how embarrassing it was for me! I hope you enjoyed it! I NEEDED Lucas proposing to William! I'M STILL BLUSHING!**


End file.
